Trois mots
by Noah-kun
Summary: Kageyama est amoureux d'Hinata, peut importe à quel point il méprise ce sentiment, le sourire du roux finira par avoir raison de lui. [Os]


**Titre:** Trois mots

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Kagehina

**Genre:** Romance, guimauve...

J'ai honte. Pourquoi je poste ça, c'est ma toute première fanfiction et je suis un peu déçue de moi-même, c'est terriblement cliché, peut-être un peu ooc. Faut dire que je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête après avoir vu la fin de l'anime... M'enfin, je vais poster quelque chose de moins cliché prochainement et avec d'autres couples, mais pour le moment c'est ça... J'espère que vous allez tout de même apprécier la lecture !

* * *

><p>Il y pensait depuis un moment déjà et ça le foutait en rogne. Il avait beau essayer de l'oublier, il n'y avait rien à faire, ça lui retombait en pleine face à chaque fois.<p>

Il était amoureux d'Hinata.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il était un homme, les hommes aiment les filles, pas les p'tits cons comme lui ! Ce n'était pas normal, c'était horrible. Il se sentait tellement mal, il n'arrivait même plus à regarder Hinata en pleine face. Du moins consciemment, parfois lorsqu'il tombait dans la lune perdant le fil de ses pensées, ses yeux dérivaient vers cette boule d'énergie qu'il aimait tant. Dès l'instant où il le remarquait, son sentiment de culpabilité ne fessait qu'augmenter. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ? C'était stupide, mais c'était comme ça.

"Kageyama !"

C'était Hinata qui quémandait sa course matinale, mais Kageyama ne fut pas en mesure de suivre. Un autre point pour Hinata.

"40 - 37 pour moi ! Je suis rendu trop fort que même le roi n'arrive plus à me suivre !"

Le brun tiqua à cette provocation ce qui n'échappa pas au centrale, il se tue sur-le-champ. Ces derniers temps le roi semblait s'énerver de chaque futilité, pauvre Hinata, bouc émissaire d'un tel idiot.

Les entraînements n'étaient pas vraiment mieux, mais Tobio mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Personne ne posaient de questions, mais plusieurs en doutaient.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son amour qui lui faisait perdre les pédales, c'était ce dégoût et sa peur d'être découvert qui le rongeait au point de ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Le regard des autres sur ses travers le terrifiait. Puis ce n'était pas rien, lui qui avait grandi dans une famille pas très ouverte, pour ne pas dire homophobe, il se méprisait à un point inimaginable. Mais d'un autre côté, son amour était naïf, comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas réellement le concept. Il savait qu'il aimait, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais un autre homme ?

"Kageyama ! "

Il l'appelait encore. Prononçant chaque syllabe de sa douce voix, comme fredonnant une mélodie. Cette voix d'enfant qui n'était pas plus belle que celle d'un autre, mais qui vous fessait tout de même en douter. Espiègle, comme une rumeur que l'on propage, sa voix était pleine de contradictions que le passeur ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre.

"Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour reprendre des forces si tu es aussi fatiguer que tu le dis..."

Kageyama acquiesça. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? S'il restait, son excuse ne valait plus grand chose alors il prit ses affaires et sortit du gymnase.

Hinata retourna auprès de ses coéquipier l'air inquiet, jamais Kageyama n'aurait céder à une telle requête normalement. Peu importe à quel point il était fatigué il ne raterait pour rien au monde l'entraînement. Surtout qu'ils avaient un match bientôt.

"Je pense que c'est plus que de la fatigue...

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a alors ? Répondit Tanaka qui n'avait pas l'air sûr des affirmations du roux.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est triste ? Genre que son chien est mort ou quelqu'un qu'il connaît est très malade ?"

Les autres n'eurent pas l'aire convaincus. Si ça avait été ça, le roi aurait fini par le dire, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on cache. Il ne pouvait cependant pas être atteint de quelque chose d'énorme, qu'avait-il alors ?

Laissant ses aînés réfléchir à la chose, Hinata sorti à son tour du gymnase, espérant que Kageyama ne soit pas parti trop loin.

Il fit d'abord un arrêt à la salle du club, évidement, le roi n'y était pas. Le rouquin fit donc rapidement le tour des lieux avant de s'arrêter aux vestiaires. Contre toutes attentes, le brun y était, il avait voulu se changer, mais accablée par ses pensées il restait là, fixant le plafond de ses yeux bleus. Son regard vint progressivement se poser sur le roux.

"Kageyama..."

Il l'avait encore dit.

"Tu n'es pas réellement fatigué hein ?"

Kageyama baissa la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

_Je suis amoureux de toi._

" Tu sais que tu peux me le dire... Je ne te jugerais pas !"

Hinata avait si peu d'assurance dans sa voix, lui qui avait l'habitude de parler fort et sans hésitation. Il faut dire que les contacts humains n'étaient pas réellement son point fort. Il aurait pu laisser Suga régler la situation, il était tellement doué pour les contacts humains, mais pour cette fois, il sentait qu'il avait son rôle à jouer. C'était pour le bien de l'équipe, il devait ramener Kageyama sur terre.

De son côté, le brun mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, comme s'il allait s'étouffer, il pouvait difficilement respirer. C'était effrayant, trois simples mots qui pouvaient détruire une amitié. Pourquoi voulait-il autant le dire ? Son ventre se noua, il en avait mal au cœur, il ne devait pas le dire, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre en jeu la complicité de l'équipe, il n'avait pas le droit. Mais d'un autre côté... Il leva les yeux vers ce stupide roux qui accaparait toutes ses pensées. Il attendait visiblement une réponse, le regard fuyant comme s'il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Kageyama détaillait ses lèvres sèches et blessées, elles n'avaient rien d'attirantes, mais il arrivait à en douter. Son corps brûlait, le stresse le rongeait peu à peu et la nervosité teintait ses joues d'un joli rouge carmin. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras puis l'embrasser, il voulait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Toutes ses choses étaient inavouables il n'avait pas le droit de penser de telles idioties, mais sa capacité de réflexion avait atteint sa limite, c'était horriblement tentant.

«Ça va Kageyama ? Tu es malade ? Ton visage est tout rouge !»

Hinata approcha sa main du front du passeur. Il était près, trop près.

_Arrête, ne t'approche pas. Je ne veux pas poser un geste que je vais regretter._

Puis doucement il leva son bras. Plus aucun muscle ne l'écoutait, il avait trop longtemps refoulé son envie. Sa main vint caresser les cheveux roux qu'il avait tant voulu toucher.

Mais d'un coup, Il se raidit et stoppa son mouvement semblant réaliser ce qu'il fessait. Hinata le regardait sans comprendre, avait-il quelque chose dans les cheveux ?

La gorge du passeur se libéra soudainement, laissant quelques mots se poser sur ses lèvres:

"Je t'aime"

Il l'avait dit, sans trop en prendre conscience, c'était sorti. Hinata eut l'air de ne pas comprendre. C'était un peu trop soudain, il pensa d'abord à une mauvaise blague, mais voyant le visage sérieux de Kageyama, il comprit que ça en était pas une.

"Attends, tu m'aimes comme tu aimes le volleyball?

-...Non

- Ouais, c'était une mauvaise référence, rien ne se compare au volley... Alors c'est co-

- Bordel Hinata ! Je suis amoureux de toi !"

Le visage du roux tourna au rouge, il avait tout fait pour nier cette évidence et voilà qu'elle lui tombait en pleine face. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ça lui fessait plaisir d'être aimé par quelqu'un, mais était-il amoureux ? Il aimait bien Kageyama, mais était-ce de cette façon ? D'autant plus qu'ils étaient deux hommes ! Oui bon, sa mère lui avait bien dit que deux garçons pouvaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça lui arriverait. Faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'amour en fait, c'était juste les grandes personnes qui tombaient amoureuses, non ?

Hinata restait là à fixer ses pieds, il ne fuyait pas, était-ce une invitation ? Kageyama voulut croire en cette illusion impérissable. Il leva à nouveau sa main, mais cette fois-ci, elle vint caresser la joue rougissante de son vis-à-vis. Le roux leva la tête, ce qui encouragea le passeur à continuer. Dans un geste maladroit, il s'approcha d'Hinata. Doucement, tendrement, impatiemment, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un contact qui leur semblait interdit. Ça pouvait sembler pervers, voire malsain, mais aucun des deux n'avait d'arrière pensé. Le baiser resta chaste et rapide, bien que Kageyama ne voulait pas brusquer son central, il se dit que c'était certainement la seule fois où il pût savourer l'amertume des lèvres d'Hinata. Le moment de se séparer fut une véritable torture pour Kageyama qui en voulait toujours plus, malgré sa gêne grandissante.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, le brun se fondit en excuse. Cependant, Hinata ne l'écoutait pas, il c'était surpris à aimer ça, à vouloir recommencer encore et encore. Il trouvait la bouche de Kageyama beaucoup trop attirante.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et ce contact fit perdre les pédales au roi. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait amorcé le mouvement, Hinata partageait donc ses sentiments ?

C'en fut trop pour Kageyama qui attrapa le visage d'Hinata de ses deux mains pour l'immobiliser. Profitant ensuite de la surprise du petit, il vint joindre sa langue au baiser déjà passionné. Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était bien trop rapide pour lui. C'était un baiser d'adulte ! La langue était comme un corps étranger qu'il prit plaisir à recevoir, c'était étrange, mais c'était loin d'être déplaisant. Passion, plaisir, incompréhension, c'était bien trop d'émotions pour le pauvre roux qui sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte il était par terre, rougissant et haletant.

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Ils avaient honte, venaient-ils réellement de le faire ? Kageyama voulut fuir, il s'était laissé emporter, il était allé trop loin. Puis tendrement, Hinata sourit. Ce fut ce sourire qui lui fit comprendre que ses sentiments étaient bien partagés. D'un seul sourire le roux avait fait fuir tous les doutes qui pesaient sur les épaules du passeur. Kageyama sourit à son tour, d'un sourire maladroit, mais franc.

"Je pense que je t'aime aussi..."

Ce qu'Hinata avait dit à ce moment-là, le roi voulait étreindre ces mots.


End file.
